heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Merle Wagner
Family While these are not people from her own world they are parallels of her actual family. |history= Merle's home dimension is an alternate version of the Marvel Universe known as Earth-811 or colloquially as the Days of Future Past. In this timeline, after a Mutant Control Act is passed, the US government reactivated the Sentinels and programmed them to find a final solution to the 'mutant threat.' Unfortunately for the human controlled government, the robots determined that the best way to do this would be to take over the whole country %(in the end they extended this to most the continent, taking over Canada and most of Mexico%). During their take over of North America they killed not only mutants, but other super-powered beings including most members of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four; surviving but defeated powered beings were sent to concentration camps all over the continent. The robots' southern spread was stopped in the mountains of Central America by a coalition of powered beings -- a mix of former villains and heroes, all of whom survived the Sentinels' purge or from various foreign lands -- which began opperating under the banner of the X-Men. This lead to a nearly decade long war against the Sentinels which lead to mutants gaining acceptance globally and a stalemate in the Americas. This stalemate resulted in a cease fire agreement which neither side ever totally respected (the Sentinels occasionally make moves to spread towards South America or to cross the Bering strait which the X-Men had to stop while at the same time they would make forays into North America to perform relief, reconnaissance and rescue missions). Merle Margali Wagner is a third generation mutant and a witch -- the daughter of the X-Man Nightcrawler and Daytripper (his wife in Merle's world). Her parents named her after their mothers but her childhood nickname, which she adopted as a code name as she grew up, was always based on her unusual coloration -- simply "Blue". She grew up immersed in the coluture of the X-Men, as the "First Daughter" of Excalibur. Her mother detected her magical potential when she was quite young and, after expressing a desire to follow in her parents footsteps at an early age, she began receiving training to help her fulfill that wish. Merle's childhood home was Excalibur's headquarters -- Braddock Manor in Maldon, Essex, England -- which was also the new home for Xavier's School. She grew up there with a number of other legacy "X-Children", being educated in both the traditional sense as well as recieving training to become an X-Man. She and her peers even had "summer camp" in the Savage Lands where she interacted with the United Tribes and learned survival skills. When she was fourteen -- the same age Shadowcat had been when she joined the X-Men -- Merle was allowed to become an active member of the team. Initially, her parents requested she not partake in missions into Sentinel-occupied America (the X-Men had replaced the Avengers as the world's guardians so there were other tasks she could fulfill) but by the time she was sixteen she and her childhood friends began to see action against the robots, operating under the group designation Generation X2. On one such mission, while teleporting to avoid being injured in an explosion, Merle accidentally pierced the barriers between dimensions and ended up in an entirely different world! }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Unregistered Category:Character